


Memories

by GlowwormiK



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowwormiK/pseuds/GlowwormiK
Summary: The paladins try to fight Haggar and find out she has one more trick up her sleeve. But will it work as intended?Fluff, Haggar's memories of Zarkon. Inspired by theneonwerewolf.tumblr.com 's doodles.





	Memories

Haggar appears in front of the paladins in an instant. She is ready for battle, purple lightings already concentrated around her palms. Allura's handsome face is distorted with hatred; she lashes forward with her staff. But Haggar will not fall for the same trick twice, she disappears in a cloud of purple smoke and reappears right behind the altean princess. With one swift gesture she bends Allura’s head back and presses her index finger to Allura's forehead.  
The room disappears, now only dark void surrounds the paladins. Haggar and Allura are now standing in front of each other, their bodies connected by some kind of glowing rope, much like a weird umbilical cord.  
“You are nothing!” Haggar hisses, “Give up!”  
She seems to be able to operate the connection; she is concentrated, while Allura's head hangs down helplessly. Strange clots are being born near Allura and start flowing from her towards Haggar. As the first one reaches its destination, the world around the paladins bursts with colours.  
  
It is Altea. Allura looks around ten years old; she is playing with other children. A boy pushes her and calls her a witch. Real Allura moans and shakes her head. Haggar laughs and presses forward.  
“Remember what you truly are. Show me!”  
  
Galran fighters swoop above the paladins’ heads. Allura runs all alone, panicking, her mouth open in an inaudible cry. A grenade explodes so near that dust pours over her head. Allura stumbles and falls, sobbing, tries to cover her head.  
“You are a coward!” Haggar’s voice rings with triumph.  
  
But then, something else happens. The yellow lion appears out of nowhere, his roar shakes the ground. Fighters retreat like a swarm of scared sparrows.  
“Father!” cries Allura in the vision.  
“Father…” whispers real Allura and opens her eyes. “My father believed in me!” Her voice grows stronger. „I am not a coward and you have no power over me!” The clots stopped moving; she makes a step forward and hits Haggar in the face.  
Haggar obviously didn't expect such resistance, she didn't expect any at all, as it seems, because she misses the blow and has to make several steps back to regain the balance. Allura doesn’t waste time and hits again. Now she is standing straight, while Haggar crouches on the floor at her feet.  
“Now, I shall see what you have to hide, you despicable creature!” Allura's voice sounds like a battle horn. “Why have you betrayed your race? What did that monster offer in return for your treason?”  
Haggar pants, tries to say something, but clots start gliding away from her now and she goes limp.  
  
When the world around them goes alive again, Altea is back. Haggar and Zarkon both look amazingly young; they are hardly in their teens. He is wearing a strange uniform, the one paladins never saw before, completely black and with a ribbon on his shoulder. Her dress is long and flowy, made of gorgeous silk, but it is torn on her shoulder, she chokes with tears. “I can’t take it anymore, when will this humiliation end? Not only am I bound to marry a man I don't love, but he insults me in front of everyone!” she moans, sobbing. Zarkon stays silent, his yellow eyes very serious. “I can't take it anymore!” she repeats.  
“Then don't!” Zarkon suddenly says. “This is not the kind of deal worth making.” Haggar looks up at him with a shocked expression.  
“But my family…”  
“Your family sold you like a cow in the market, you don't owe them anything. They don't define who you are. Of all people I knew in my life, you are by far the smartest and the most adaptable, and I don't even mention your extraordinary magical talents. Holding on to traditions is for weak-minded. You can do so much more than stand near you husband's chair and carry his children. There is another future for you, a glorious one.” Zarkon speaks with burning conviction; Haggar looks at him, speechless.  
“But if I renounce my family's will, I will be completely alone!”  
“No, you won't. I will help you. But, on the other hand, I will always help you, no matter what you decide, even if you will stay in the castle and get married.”  
She smiles weakly. Their faces are just inches away from each other now, when young Haggar in the memory blushes and turns away. Adult Haggar on the floor utters a sob.  
  
The landscape changes. Now it is a plain that stretches until the horizon, only interrupted by small groups of trees. The black lion is standing in the background, huge and motionless like mountain. The surroundings have changed, but not people. Zarkon is now wearing full paladin armour, except for the helmet, and Haggar has a fur coat on. Cold, sharp wind blows away her hair. Zarkon bends down to her, their lips meet shortly, then she tries to pull away, but he leans in and catches one more smooch. “I love you,” says Zarkon and runs his clawed fingers through her hair. “Please, be careful,” Haggar whispers.  
  
Now the clots are moving faster, and scenes start replacing each other before the paladins can properly see them. Allura has lost her confidence and looks at the memories with her mouth half open.  
  
“Do it,” Zarkon is half naked, bound to terrifying device, a hybrid of a medical table and a rack. Haggar is standing at the console, visibly insecure. “Do it” he repeats. “I trust your inventions”. She inhales and switches the lever.  
They are in richly decorated palace, Zarkon is saying a speech, Haggar is at his side, now wearing her hooded cape. Everything happens in a matter of seconds. A young galra stands up, pulls out a gun from under his seat and shoots at her. Zarkon reaches towards her in an instinctive gesture, trying to cover her. His bayard glows and opens up like a bird spreading it's wings, protecting both of them. The decorations around them burn.  
  
„I love you“, Zarkon says. It is somewhere sunny, he lifts Haggar in the air and spins her around; she laughs.  
“I love you,” they are in a galran ship, he bends over to her, she puts her palm behind his ear.  
“I love you,” she looks very pale and lost, her hair is a mess. Zarkon is in his paladin armour, but it is stained with blood. He takes her hand and opens his mouth to say something else, but the scene changes again.  
“I love you,” the huge cold hall of galran base seems to grow warmer from happiness she radiates despite her hood. The real Haggar on the floor growls and tries to raise her head, but fails.  
  
Now scenes start flickering like frames in a damaged film. They lie in bed, wrapped in a blanket like giant two-headed caterpillar. She yells at him, out of herself with fury. She floats in the air, laughing maniacally, he looks at her from below with a worried expression. More Altea. More galran base. Some swamps.  
The biggest clot yet forms and slides slowly towards Allura, who now tries to avoid it without any success.  
  
Haggar and Zarkon are standing in a huge room, almost a hangar, full of weird machinery. He is wearing the purple armour he would keep for centuries. Haggar gazes around in amazement, then exclaims something unintelligible. She runs towards the nearest machine, something like a microscope attached to a hydraulic press, then to another one, then looks up at the crooks in the ceiling and squeaks much like Pidge. Zarkon is watching her with an affectionate gaze that looks so weird on his harsh face. Haggar looks back at Zarkon, her eyes shining with joy. “I can't believe it, this place is perfect! How did get all this? Half of it is illegal or produced only on Altea!” Zarkon just grins smugly. She comes back to him and takes his hand.  
“Zarkon,” her voice is ringing with affection, “you really are the best husband a woman could imagine. You remembered everything! Thank you, my love.” She gets on her toes to kiss him, he bends over to her.  
“This is such a small thing, it is not even worth talking about. I would do anything to please you, my flower.”  
  
In this moment, real Haggar cries with such hatred in her voice that paladins jump. With the last ounce of strength, she starts crawling to Allura, who steps back, her face wet with tears. Allura waves her staff, more in panic rather as a though-out gesture, but the magical connection breaks and paladins find themselves in the same hall they entered before. Haggar lies motionless on the floor like a weird rug. Allura's knees also give in; she has to lean on Hunk.  
“We need to go” she whispers. „Please, let us just leave.“


End file.
